Cortège d'esprits
by Azilia07
Summary: Recueil de ficlets et drabbles sur les personnages de XXXHolic et des thèmes divers. Absence total de spoiler.
1. Dans les méandres de la boutique

Vu ma petite production de ficlets XXXHolic pour la communauté 31 jours, j'en profite pour les publier ici. Je suis ouverte à toute demande de ficlets sur des personnages, voir des thèmes particuliers.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à la propriété de Clamp.

**Thème :** "Fouilles" pour la communauté 31 jours.  
**Notes : **Crossover avec Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Mais peut-on parler de crossover vu que les deux oeuvres sont liées ?

D'habitude je n'utilise pas les suffixes japonais, mais vu que les derniers tomes français de XXXHolic les conservent, je les ai donc mis.

* * *

Aux yeux de Yuko, la cave de sa boutique recélait les trésors les plus rares que puissent contenir tous les mondes réunis. Watanuki avait une toute autre opinion sur le sujet; certes il avait déjà vu le pouvoir de certains des objets entreposés mais pour lui la cave n'était qu'un désordre sans nom. A chaque fois qu'il y entrait pour tenter d'y mettre un minimum d'ordre -ordre qui n'existait plus le lendemain- c'était comme se lancer dans une séance de spéléologie sans guide à ses côtés. Le jeune étudiant se demandait toujours comment il avait réussi à ne pas se faire ensevelir par toutes les babioles grouillant sur les étagères.

Comme à son habitude il déplaçait les objets, les dépoussiérant à grands coups de plumeau tout en se plaignant du manque de tenue de sa patronne. Si ces objets étaient si importants, il fallait en prendre soin ! Il tomba alors sur elle. Une boule de neige. Du moins ce fut ainsi que Watanuki définit l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main. Il ressemblait à une de ces boules de neige souvenirs que les touristes achètent pour trois fois rien. Le garçon la retourna. Au lieu de la fausse neige habituelle, de fines pellicules dorées tombaient lentement, gravitant comme emportées par le vent.

- Tiens... C'est plutôt étrange...

Il en a vu pourtant des choses curieuses dans sa vie, des choses que personne ne peut voir hormis lui et Yuko. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être intrigué par quelque chose qui n'est pas " normal ". Délaissant ses tâches ménagères, Watanuki s'approcha davantage de la boule. Une structure se tenait en son centre, mais rien à voir avec un quelconque monument du Japon ou même d'un autre pays. Cela ressemblait à un vestige ancien, à quelque chose d'oublié que l'on remonte à la surface.

- On dirait deux ailes... Je n'ai jamais vu çà avant. Peut-être une construction antique ? … Que ?

Il avait senti un changement. Comme lorsqu'il passait du monde réel au monde des rêves. Un changement infime mais qui éveillait ses sens. L'air qui respirait n'était plus le même. Tout autour de lui volait des particules dorées. Watanuki leva les yeux et vit deux ailes de pierre se dressant hors du sable, semblant vouloir s'envoler.

- Mais c'est la structure de la boule à neige ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je tombe toujours dans les choses qui ne me concernent pas ?!

Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, il remarqua la présence de plusieurs personnes aux alentours. Elles creusaient à la base de la structure, la délogeant peu à peu de sa prison ensablée. Des archéologues. Les cris qu'avaient poussé Watanuki ne les avaient pas alertés, ce qui amena l'étudiant à se poser une nouvelle question : était-il dans un rêve ?

Une silhouette passa à côté de lui. Sa cape voletait derrière lui sous l'effet de ses mouvements. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Watanuki pour deviner l'identité du nouveau venu.

- Shaolan-kun ?

Ce devait être le premier Shaolan, celui qui était venu à la boutique, portant dans ses bras Sakura-chan. Il portait exactement les mêmes habits. Shaolan conversait avec les archéologues, tout aussi indifférent qu'eux à la présence de Watanuki qui comprenait de moins en moins.

- Suis-je dans le rêve de Shaolan ? Est-ce que je rêve de son passé ?

Shaolan s'avançait vers l'entrée de la structure, prenant une lanterne afin de l'éclairer dans les dédales souterrains. Watanuki le suivait, pensant que rester près du garçon le préserverait des dangers du rêve et surtout, lui permettrait d'en sortir. Arrivé dans l'ombre, Shaolan se tourna vers Watanuki.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrer.  
- Hé bien, petit homme de ménage, on dort même pendant les heures de travail ? Je vais devoir retirer cela de ton salaire.

Les paupières de Watanuki papillonnèrent quelques instants, son cerveau n'arrivant pas à revenir dans le monde réel. Yuko se tenait négligemment contre le chambranle de la porte, avec tout ce que cette position pouvait avoir de sensuel et de provocant. Habituellement, Watanuki se serait emporté contre Yuko pour le traiter comme un esclave, toutefois sa découverte était plus importante. Et surtout plus inquiétante.

- J'ai vu Shaolan-kun.

Yuko se contenta d'acquiescer. Bien évidemment, elle devait savoir. Elle semblait savoir tant de choses, bien plus que les personnes concernées.

- Ce pays... Ces vestiges... Est-ce le pays d'où viennent Shaolan-kun et Sakura-chan ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ai-je vu Shaolan-kun ? Et comment a-t-il pu me voir ? Est-ce que j'étais dans son rêve ?  
- Tu as un lien très profond avec lui, bien plus profond que n'importe qui.

Quand Yuko parlait d'un ton aussi sérieux c'était bien plus inquiétant que lorsqu'elle l'amenait à participer à des situations paranormales. Elle livrait des informations qui avaient leurs poids, qui pouvaient presque briser un homme tout simplement parce qu'elles étaient vraies.

- Mais Yuko... Cette vision... C'était le passé ou l'avenir de Shaolan ?  
- Pour savoir cela, tu devras...

Un silence plana sur la cave, alors qu'Yuko avait tourné son visage vers le mur, son profil se détachant nettement sur l'obscurité.

- Me faire une superbe omelette pour ce soir ! Avec une bonne bouteille de saké pour accompagner le tout !  
- Dis plutôt une demi-douzaine comme d'habitude ! Ne te plains pas si tu as la gueule de bois !

L'étudiant tonna tant qu'il put avant de sortir de la cave en trombe. Yuko l'écouta se battre avec Mokona qui voulait l'aider à cuisiner, avant de s'approcher de la sphère. Watanuki l'avait posé sur le meuble le plus proche, l'oubliant pendant un court instant. La femme le saisit entre ses longs doigts, veillant à ne surtout pas le retourner. N'étant ni lié à Shaolan, ni à Sakura, elle ne devait rien risquer. Toutefois il ne fallait pas trop jouer avec la magie.

- C'est là-bas que tout commença, et peut-être est-ce là bas que tout finira. Quand la boutique devra être détruite.


	2. Le feu sous l'eau

**  
Disclaimer : **Tout est à la propriété de Clamp. La créature qui apparait dans cette ficlet est une créature du foklore japonais, que j'ai associée à nos feux-follets.

**Thème :** "Fallait pas !" pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

Yuko l'avait encore retenu jusqu'à une heure tardive pour préparer son repas et lui servir son fidèle saké. Comme toujours Watanuki avait tenté de remplacer l'alcool par du thé, mais sans véritable succès. Priant pour ne pas trouver, le lendemain, une patronne sujette à la gueule de bois, Watanuki nouait ses lacets assis sur la marche de la boutique. Maugréant contre le manque de sobriété d'Yuko, il n'entendit pas cette dernière se poster derrière lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas sortir de l'enceinte de la boutique.

Watanuki leva son regard sur la femme, cherchant à voir si elle se moquait de lui ou le mettait véritablement en garde contre quelque chose.

- Il va se passer quelque chose ?  
- Je ne voudrais pas que demain quelqu'un ne puisse pas me cuisiner mon repas favori !  
- Tu ne penses donc qu'à toi ? fulmina l'étudiant, partant sans même demander plus d'explication à la femme.

S'il était resté, peut-être Yuko lui en aurait dit plus sur ce danger qui le menaçait. C'est pour cela que Watanuki devait apprendre à changer par lui-même, tant qu'il serait de nature aussi susceptible il ne pourrait pas éviter les pièges que lui tendaient toutes ces créatures.

Une goutte s'écrasa sur la rue, suivie par de milliers d'autres qui faisaient crépiter les feuilles des arbres environnants. Ne cessant de manifester sa colère, Watanuki ouvrit son parapluie -heureusement qu'il y avait pensé vu le bulletin météo de ce matin- s'abritant de l'averse de plus en plus importante. La petite fée de la pluie s'y donnait à coeur joie, mais Watanuki tâcha de baisser le ton pour éviter que la créature ne l'entende maudir la pluie. Elle serait bien capable de le punir ou d'apparaître pour le frapper avec son ombrelle.

A défaut de fée de la pluie, l'étudiant vit une flamme flotter près d'un réverbère. Mais aucun feu ne pouvait tenir sous une telle averse, il aurait du s'éteindre depuis longtemps ! L'instinct de Watanuki lui souffla que tout ceci avait un lien avec l'occulte. Ce qui tenait là était une créature aussi dangereuse que celles qui le poursuivaient auparavant.  
Watanuki tâche de ne plus regarder la flamme tremblotante. Si la créature voyait qu'elle avait attiré son attention, elle ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle. L'étudiant avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il stoppa net. La flamme se trouvait devant lui, dressant sa mèche le plus haut possible. Le parapluie tomba sur le sol détrempé. Un frisson parcourait le garçon, frisson qui n'était pas du à l'averse. Il devait fuir. Cette pensée retentissait dans l'esprit de Watanuki, toutefois son corps restait ancré au sol. La flamme se rapprochait lentement, glissant sur le sol, prenant tout son temps pour approcher de sa proie.

Watanuki poussa un cri, courant en sens inverse. Il devait s'éloigner de cette créature, son corps et son esprit le lui criaient. La flamme le suivait, glissant comme sur un rail. Il courait, courait sans cesse, mais surtout sans voir que ses pas le ramenaient vers la boutique. Voyant les deux poteaux d'entrée se dresser sur son chemin, l'étudiant accéléra sa course. Dès qu'il aurait franchi la barrière, il serait en sécurité.

Son pied buta contre une pierre, le faisant rouler sur la chaussée trop loin pour se trainer jusqu'à la boutique. Sa jambe était trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse la bouger. Et la flamme continuait son avancée inquiétante. Un autre cri s'échappa de la gorge de l'étudiant. Au même moment un vent puissant parcourut la rue, le projetant plus loin encore de la boutique. Il vit la flamme se faire emporter par ce tourbillon pour finir.... par être avalé par un Mokona qui s'en léchait les babines.

- C'était très bon !  
- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas sortir de la boutique ce soir.

Watanuki se retint de répondre que la femme ne lui avait pas dit qu'il risquait de créer une créature occulte. Mais avant qu'il demande plus d'explication, Yuko lui répondit.

- Akurojin-no-hi. Ce sont des âmes qui se montrent sous la forme de flammes les jours de pluie. Ceux qui ne les fuient pas connaissent une grave maladie, parfois mortelle.

Encore une fois il venait d'échapper à un sort qui aurait pu lui couter la vie. Mais le service que lui avait rendu Yuko ne serait pas gratuit.

- Je te dois quoi pour m'avoir sauvé ?  
- Oh, pourquoi pas nous préparer des amuses-gueules ?  
- Il est plus de dix heures du soir, on ne mange pas à une heure pareille !  
- Je n'attendrais pas ma compensation jusqu'à demain matin, soupira Yuko comme si tout ceci était l'évidence même. Et puis, faire la cuisine t'épuisera assez pour que tu ailles ensuite dormir.

Watanuki n'écouta pas plus longtemps les arguments de sa patronne. De toute façon il devait être habitué à son comportement égoïste.


	3. Ultime voyage

**  
Disclaimer : **Tout est à la propriété de Clamp.

**Thème :** "Au fond du gouffre" + "Voyage" pour la communauté 31 jours.  
**Note :** Reprise d'une scène du volume 5 (quand Watanuki doit rendre un service à la petite fée de la pluie).

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici. Elle était comme prisonnière dans un trou gigantesque; elle ne pouvait pas remonter à la surface ni descendre plus bas. La seule solution qui se présentait à elle était de se rendre vers ces voix qui l'appelaient. Des voix pleines de peur et de douleur qui lui faisaient penser à des chants funèbres. Que ces gens devaient être tristes pour tant pleurer ! Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre mais elle avait si peur. Elle se sentait si faible dans ce gouffre, dans cette obscurité où elle ne voyait rien, ne discernant pas même ses doigts quand elle tendait les mains devant elle. Elle n'était après tout qu'une petite fille, terrifiée par toutes ces ombres qui lui rappelaient ses cauchemars.

Puis ce garçon est venu, un garçon qui venait d'en haut. Avec lui elle n'avait plus peur, elle savait qu'elle venait de trouver quelqu'un pour l'amener jusqu'aux pleurs des autres prisonniers. Tous ensemble ils pourraient se consoler et trouver un meilleur endroit pour eux tous. La petite fille en était si certaine, entraînant son nouvel ami avec elle. Mais le garçon refusa lui indiquant un autre chemin. Le chemin menant en haut du gouffre. Mais elle ne pouvait plus remonter, plus maintenant qu'elle n'était plus comme les autres.

- Mais moi je ne me moquerais pas de toi.

Le garçon disait cela si franchement et avec tant de conviction que la fillette le crut. Et puis la main du garçon était chaude, si chaude... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas senti la chaleur humaine contre son corps ? Voulant profiter de cette chaleur jusqu'au bout, la fillette se serra contre le garçon. Ses grands yeux regardèrent le fond du gouffre s'éloigner alors que la lumière commençait à caresser son visage. Fermant les yeux, elle tâcha de profiter des sensations que lui provoquait cet ultime voyage.


	4. Garçon d'honneur

**  
Disclaimer : **Tout est à la propriété de Clamp.

**Thème :** "Faire-part" pour la communauté 31 jours.  
**Note :** Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'est venu ce couple. Peut-être parce que Kohané a dit qu'elle trouvait Doméki beau...

* * *

Il avait regardé le rectangle de bristol avec un sourire oscillant entre joie et dégoût. Il avait fini par accepter, assurant même qu'il s'occuperait de préparer toute la nourriture nécessaire à cet événement. Hors de question que quelqu'un empoisonne Kohané-chan en confondant sel et sucre dans le gâteau ! Tout devait être parfait pour la jeune fille, ce jour devait être le plus beau qu'il soit dont le souvenir serait impérissable.

- Ne touche pas ! C'est pour Kohané-chan !

Domeki avala le morceau de pâte qu'il venait de prendre. Avec son flegme coutumier il répondit du tac-au-tac.

- Tous les invités vont manger le gâteau.  
- Raison de plus pour que tu attendes que ce soit le moment du buffet !

Watanuki tempêtait, agitant le fouet de cuisine devant lui en bon chevalier de la vertu qui protège son bien. Son rival ne chercha pas davantage à lui taper sur les nerfs. De toute façon, on le demandait ailleurs. Comme simple revanche le jeune homme prit une des confiseries préparées pour être offertes aux invités ce qui lui attira de nouvelles foudres de la part de Watanuki. Même des années plus tard ce crétin n'avait donc pas changé ! Toujours à dévorer sans vergogne ce qu'il mettait tant de temps à cuisiner !  
Blessé dans son amour-propre, Watanuki passa sa colère sur les œufs en neige. Se déchainer avec un fouet sur des pauvres œufs qui ne pouvaient répliquer, il n'y avait rien de plus cruel. Toute à sa torture Watanuki songeait. Dire qu'il préparait le gâteau de mariage de Kohané et... Un œuf gicla sur le sol sous le coup brusque exercé par le cuisinier. Comment Kohané avait-elle pu accepter que Doméki soit son... Watanuki faillit déraper sur un œuf qui avait atterri sur le carrelage. Kohané et Doméki ensemble, mariés... Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- Kohané-chan mérite bien mieux que ce crétin ! hurla Watanuki en brandissant son fouet vers le ciel.

Mais si Kohané-chan était heureuse, il finirait par s'y habituer. C'était ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à Doméki revienne dans son antre qu'était la cuisine.

- Oublie pas d'être prêt pour le mariage. Tu dois être le garçon d'honneur.

Non, Watanuki ne s'habituerait pas à voir Kohané-chan et Doméki ensemble.


	5. Ce n'est pas un au revoir

**  
Disclaimer : **Tout est à la propriété de Clamp.

**Thème :** "Départ" pour la communauté 31 jours.  
**Note :** Simple hypothèse sur la fin de XXX Holic.

* * *

Il obéissait sans broncher : il n'était que l'homme à tout faire de la patronne des lieux, et ce sort il l'avait accepté. Il subissait les sarcasmes, les missions périlleuses -et ô combien suicidaires- en espérant, chaque jour, être délivré de ses esprits qui s'accrochaient à lui.

Petit à petit, tout changea sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Petit à petit, les esprits se détachaient de lui, le laissant seul. Passé le sentiment de délivrance, Watanuki sentit un immense vide en lui. Un vide que rien ne pouvait remplir. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais la présence de ces créatures surnaturelles lui manquait. Non pas ceux qui ressemblaient à un amas de fumée noire, dont l'odeur lui faisait tourner de l'oeil. Ceux-là sentaient le danger, la fourberie, la douleur. S'ils n'avaient pas existé, Watanuki n'aurait _jamais _souhaité d'abandonner ce don de médium. Ceux qui lui manquaient ce sont les créatures qui l'avaient vu comme un ami, lui avaient apporté une autre vision du monde. Comme ce fantôme qui avait continué à veiller sur lui, même après être allé au " paradis ". Ou le petit renardeau qui lui offrait des cadeaux en remerciement de ceux que l'humain lui avaient dédiés : entre eux avait eu lieu un échange éternel d'attentions. Enfin, il n'était plus éternel désormais.

Si encore, ce n'était que cela...

Comme à son habitude, Watanuki s'était rendu à la boutique. Ôtant ses chaussures et enfilant son tablier, il se préparait à s'armer de son plumeau quand Yuko apparut. Elle avait adopté une robe noire, moulant sa taille élancée, ses jambes vertigineuses se dévoilaient à travers les pans finement découpés. Son regard était encore plus indéchiffrable que d'habitude.

- Tu ne travailleras pas aujourd'hui, Watanuki.  
- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

C'était la première fois que sa patronne lui refusait une journée de travail, elle qui aimait tant lui rajouter des heures supplémentaires... Watanuki ne vit pas le regard empli de tristesse de la sorcière, sans cela, il aurait tout compris ce jour-là.

- J'ai un invité spécial qui doit venir aujourd'hui. Ta présence me gênerait.

Inconsciemment, l'adolescent sentit que la moindre parole qu'il prononcerait serait de trop. Il se contenta alors d'hocher la tête, de rependre son tablier avant de repartir à l'entrée. Yuko resta derrière lui, le regardant renouer les lacets de ses chaussures. Elle observait ce geste maintes fois répétés qui, pour elle, était le dernier maillon d'une longue chaine dont elle avait suivi l'ouvrage. Même pour nouer des lacets, Watanuki savait faire preuve d'une certaine dextérité.

- Je reviendrais après-demain, alors ?

La sorcière voudrait lui dire " non " d'un ton catégorique et sans appel. Toutefois, un accès de faiblesse la pousse à taire la vérité.

- Oui, après-demain ce sera parfait.

Comme toujours elle ne quitta pas la boutique. Après tout elle faisait parti de son être, son âme y était attachée. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle regarde la silhouette de l'adolescent disparaître sur le chemin.

- Ce n'est plus un " au revoir " désormais.

Ces dernières paroles résonnent derrière la porte qu'elle vient de faire coulisser.

***

A la place de la boutique, il ne voyait plus qu'un terrain vague. Sur le coup il demeura choqué, les bras pendants. Il en avait lâché son sac qui était tombé sur le trottoir, renversant son contenu. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. La boutique avait disparue. Ou plutôt, il ne la voyait plus.

Le jeune homme s'était avancé vers la barrière, un _kekkai _érigé par Yuko. Il fut _repoussé_. La magie de la boutique l'empêchait de revenir. Il n'avait plus besoin de la boutique car son voeu avait été exaucé. Mais dans son coeur, Watanuki était certain d'avoir encore besoin d'Yuko. Ramassant son sac, l'adolescent repartit, sans jamais se retourner.  
Il évita avec soin de repasser par cette rue. La vision du terrain vague lui infligeait un coup au coeur. Il repensait à sa dernière entrevue avec Yuko : pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit la vérité ? Il aurait voulu lui dire " adieu ", lui exprimer sa reconnaissance. Il n'avait aucune preuve que son séjour à la boutique soit réel. Hormis les discussions avec Domeki et Himawari.

Ce fut par coïncidence que Watanuki passa dans cette rue. Pour la première fois, Himawari l'accompagnait, mais Domeki était présent derrière eux. Il trouvait qu'il était toujours nécessaire qu'il soit présent, ainsi la malédiction d'Himawari ne pouvait pas toucher son ami. Les regards des trois adolescents furent hypnotisés par le terrain vague ; chacun d'eux avait connut la boutique et aperçut sa propriétaire. Mais aucun n'en avait été aussi intimement lié que Watanuki.

- Heureux que ce soit de vieux souvenirs maintenant, souffla Watanuki.

Sa voix était peu convaincante, sonnant faux. Domeki ne dit rien, mais son regard exprimait toute sa suspicion. Watanuki étant dos à lui, ne pouvait le voir. Himawari ne fut pas dupe, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

- Tu n'appréciais pas ta patronne ?  
- C'était une mégère toujours à se plaindre. Elle a du être bien contente de me virer.

"Mensonge", souffla une voix, celle de sa conscience. "Illusion", soufflaient ses souvenirs. Le lycéen tâcha de les ignorer, portant toute son attention sur Himawari.

- Et puis, elle a du partir en voyage, voir d'autres magiciens. Elle doit bien s'amuser.

Le sourire qui lui offrait sonnait faux. Tout ce qu'il faisait était en désaccord avec son coeur. Les adolescents finirent par quitter la rue, sentant l'atmosphère nostalgique des souvenirs peser sur eux. Aucun d'eux ne put voir le sourire triste et brisé de Yuko.


	6. Scène d'été

**Disclaimer :** Tout est aux Clamps.  
**Note :** Drabble écrits pour le second arbre à drabble de Drakys.

* * *

Watanuki n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer avant que ses vêtements soient tâchés du riz gluant. La colère de l'adolescent éclata contre le responsable.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir dans mes jambes quand je cuisine !  
- Watanuki est tout fâché, chantonnaient Maru et Moro.  
- N'en rajoutez pas vous deux ! Et toi, reviens avec mon tablier !

Loin d'obéir Mokona sortit de la cuisine, portant triomphalement le tablier sur sa tête. Allongée lascivement dans sa piscine, Yuko regarda son serviteur courir après son bien.

- Ce petit me donne chaud à tant s'exciter...


	7. La maladie de l'amour

**Prompt lancé par tipitina :** " Le thermomètre dans sa bouche affichait un trop gros chiffre pour être bon signe. "  
**Rating :** PG  
**2 mots : **Mokona infirmier  
**Titre :** La maladie de l'amour

* * *

Quelle malédiction pesait encore sur lui pour qu'il souffre tant ? Ce ne devait pas être une grippe ou un simple rhume, oh non, quelqu'un comme lui ne flanchait pas devant un microbe qui touchait les humains. Watanuki éternua, et laissa retomber sa tête lourde de douleur sur les multiples coussins. Enfin, le seul point positif de la situation c'était que Yuko lui avait octroyé quelques jours de congé – et profitait qu'il soit hors-circuit pour vider ses réserves de saké.

- Fichue maladie, grogna Watanuki en se retournant dans les draps.

La porte de la chambre coulissa. Croyant voir surgir Maru et Moro, ou sa maudite patronne, le lycéen s'enfonça dans les draps. Une boule roula sur lui, et tira les draps retenus par ses doigts.

- Il faut prendre ta température, chantonna Mokona en lui enfonçant un immense thermomètre dans la bouche.

Le thermomètre dans sa bouche affichait un trop gros chiffre pour être bon signe. Quel humain pouvait avoir une température corporelle supérieure à 50°C ?! Cette saloperie de virus allait le détruire, c'était certain. Mokona retira le thermomètre dans un " plop " sonore. De sa petite patte il tapota le front fiévreux de Watanuki.

- Tu vas t'en sortir. Mokona connait la maladie de Watanuki.  
- Et... c'est quoi ? demanda Watanuki sans trop croire au verdict de la boule de poils.  
- C'est la maladie de l'amouuuur !

Un oreiller fit voler Mokona hors de la pièce. N'importe quoi, maladie de l'amour, maugréa Watanuki. … Enfin si c'était son amour pour Himawari qui le faisait trop souffrir, il était prêt à se faire martyr.


	8. 23e technique de Mokona

**Personnages :** Watanuki, Mokona.  
**Rating : **G.  
**Prompt : "**23e technique de Mokona" pour piwi_chan

* * *

- Sors de mes pattes, boule de poils blanche !

Avec son flegme habituel, Watanuki hurlait sur Mokona qui avait tenté – bon gré, mal gré – de s'approcher du plat empli de crème au chocolat pour y tremper sa patte. Voyant la créature retenter l'expérience, Watanuki finit par saisir l'infortuné Mokona dans sa main, le lançant avec la dextérité d'un joueur de base-ball.

- Sors de la cuisine !  
- WOOOOOOOoooooooooh ! fit Mokona, volant dans les airs.

Sentant qu'il allait finir par s'écraser, voyant le sol se rapprocher de lui, la créature utilisa une des techniques secrètes qu'il ne partageait qu'avec son homologue à poils noirs. Ses longues oreilles tournèrent majestueusement au-dessus de sa tête, hélice naturelle lui permettant de diriger sa trajectoire. Avec un rire, Mokona revint dans la cuisine, tournant autour de Watanuki. Profitant de l'étonnement de l'humain, Mokona prit le saladier de crème, volant près du plafond et sortant de la salle comme on lui avait demandé auparavant.

- 23e technique de Mokona : les oreilles hélicoptère !  
- Ramène ce chocolat tout de suite !


	9. Jalousie

**Personnages :** La petite fée de la pluie, Zashiki-Warashi  
**Rating : **G.  
**Note : **Ecrit pour le femslash day.

* * *

- Comment peux-tu rougir juste devant le sourire niais de ce crétin ?

La petite fée de la pluie ponctua sa phrase d'un reniflement de dédain. La zashiki baissa les yeux, rougissant du souvenir de sa dernière entrevue avec Watanuki.

- Il est gentil, et doux... Il m'a sauvé de la Veuve noire.  
- C'est un humain ! Si encore il avait une âme pure comme son ami... Mais non, il ne sait **que** nous voir !

La fée sortait n'importe quel argument pour retirer cet humain de l'esprit de son amie. Ainsi, peut-être verrait-elle que les fées étaient plus intéressantes.


	10. Le point faible de Mokona

**Personnages :** Mokona, Yuko, Watanuki.  
**Rating : **G  
**Prompt : **"Le point faible de Mokona ou comment Watanuki pris sa revanche"

* * *

- Watanukiii ! Sers-nous du sakééé ! hurlaient en choeur Mokona et Yuko, agitant la main avec des rires espiègles.  
- Voilà, voilà...

Yuko leva un fin sourcil en voyant son homme de ménage ne pas protester davantage sur sa consommation d'alcool. Même les gâteaux délicatement posés dans le récipient cristallin ne chassèrent le doute de son esprit. A l'inverse de Mokona qui salivait et plongea sa patte dans le bol, négligeant de se servir d'une fourchette tant la tentation était grande. Yuko prit l'ustensile entre ses longs doigts et la pointa, soupçonneuse, sur Watanuki.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?  
- Moi ? Rien.

La sorcière allait pousser son interrogatoire, quand Mokona se jeta sur la bouteille de saké. De la fumée sortant des longues oreilles, la peluche avala le liquide d'un trait, n'en laissant pas même une goutte pour sa compagne de beuverie. Lâchant un faible " hips ", Mokona roula sous la table, repu d'alcool.

- Je vais en rechercher à la cave, sifflota Watanuki faisant volte-face pour sortir de la pièce.

Dans le calepin de son esprit, il nota mentalement une victoire contre la gloutonnerie de Mokona. Il se doutait bien que la créature ne pouvait pas supporter les épices.


	11. La cuisine de l'âme

**Personnages :** Domeki  
**Rating : **G  
**Prompt : **"Péché mignon"  
**Spoiler :** Reprend un point canon du tome 14.

* * *

Domeki aime la nourriture, mais surtout celle qui a été confectionnée avec toute son âme, dans le but de ravir ceux qui la gouteraient. La cuisine de Watanuki n'est pas seulement une prouesse technique. Elle est emplie de saveurs que seuls des personnes avisées peuvent déceler, comme lui qui peut libérer ce qui est invisible.

Depuis l'échange de l'oeil Domeki ressent davantage les particularités de la cuisine de Watanuki. Elle est tissée de la peur de disparaître, de l'envie de s'accrocher aux autres pour prouver que l'on existe. La saveur de racines s'enfonçant dans la terre. La douceur de mains qui se serrent. La chaleur d'un sourire. Ces émotions donnent à la cuisine de Watanuki le parfum de la confession, mais surtout de la confiance.

Domeki ne peut alors que dévorer chaque préparation. Il serait impoli de refuser cette confession, d'y être indifférent. Alors Domeki dévore chaque plat, en redemandant sans cesse davantage. De peur qu'un jour Watanuki ne puisse respecter sa promesse : rester ici, avec eux.


	12. On ne joue pas avec la nourriture

******Couple :** Watanuki / Domeki / Himawari  
**Rating :** PG  
**Prompt :** Foodgame

**

* * *

**

- C'est un jeu stupide, souffla Watanuki, plissant les yeux sous l'épais bandeau qu'on lui fait porter.  
- Voyons Watanuki-kun, nous allons juste voir si tu es aussi fort pour reconnaître des plats que les préparer.

Watanuki voudrait rappeler qu'il ne se souvient jamais du goût de sa propre cuisine, il demeure muet. Blesser Himawari serait le pire des affronts. Il se laisse alors prendre par le jeu, ouvrant la bouche quand Himawari le lui demande, refusant d'avouer qu'il doit être bien ridicule. Surtout devant Doumeki qui n'a pas rechigné pour être participant – après tout, ce garçon ne se plaint jamais.

Himawari présente chaque aliment coincé entre des baguettes – mais Watanuki se prend à imaginer que la jeune femme lui glisse la nourriture, coincée entre ses longs doigts. Parfois les baguettes demeurent un peu longtemps dans sa bouche : tout à sa rêverie, il croit embrasser les doigts d'Himawari.

Doumeki ne s'embarrasse pas de détails : ses doigts heurtent les lèvres de Watanuki.

Parfois la boulette s'échappe, roule sur le menton du cobaye qui se fait prestement essuyé par ses " bourreaux ". Un mouchoir délicat, ou des doigts ramassant les grains de riz pour le porter à leur bouche. Parce qu'il ne faut pas gaspiller la nourriture.


	13. Sous ses ordres

**Persos** : Watanuki /Himawari / Dômeki  
**Disclaimer** : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Clamp.  
**Prompt : **Topping from the bottom  
**Rating :** T (Relation sexuelle implicite)

* * *

- Aïe, doucement !  
- C'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de Dômeki. Pourquoi il a éteint la lumière d'ailleurs cet idiot ?

- Watanuki, même si je ne vois rien, je sais très bien que c'est à toi. Attends, laisse-moi faire.

Avec des mots doux, Himawari guide chacun de ses partenaires à l'endroit qui lui est destiné. Tout aussi docilement, sans que ses  
phrases ne sonnent comme des ordres, elle leur dicte la marche à suivre. Choisit elle-même le tempo, les étapes qui vont permettre d'atteindre le point d'orgue. Elle arrive à faire taire les critiques de Watanuki, à pousser Dômeki à s'exprimer.

Aucun des garçons ne s'oppose à sa ligne directive. Ils suivent la symphonie dont elle est la chef d'orchestre, composent les notes dictées. Et chacun d'eux attend les remerciements d'Himawari et ses compliments, afin d'être pleinement assurés d'avoir su la satisfaire.


	14. Contes

**Persos** : Watanuki, Dômeki  
**Disclaimer** : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Clamp.  
**Prompt : **Deux drabbles ayant un crossover avec un conte. Le premier avec "le petit chaperon rouge", le second avec "la petite gardeuse d'oies".  
**Rating :** PG

* * *

— Vous en avez mis du temps !

Domeki haussa un sourcil – le jeune homme se portait bien pour quelqu'un qui venait d'être dévoré par un démon. Loin de le remercier voilà qu'il lui lançait des invectives, se plaignait que ses vêtements soient souillés par les fluides du démon qui gisait mort à ses pieds. Le garçon donna même un coup de pied dans le cadavre.

— Et je suppose que je vais devoir vous payer pour ce service.  
— Votre nom suffira.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas équivalent. Tout service doit être payé à la hauteur. Une vie pour une vie. Je vous accompagnerais jusqu'à ce que le paiement soit assuré. Mais commençons par le nom. Pour vous ce sera Watanuki.

Domeki hocha la tête, qu'avait-il à dire après tout ? Remettant la hache sur son épaule, il laissa Watanuki passer la porte et se couvrir de cette capuche rouge bien curieuse.

* * *

Le jeune gardeur d'oies, ancien camériste de son époux, intriguait le prince. Il avait une allure bien curieuse pour un simple serviteur – trop de bonnes manières. Et il avait cette tendance à parler tout seul, nombreux le prenaient pour un simple d'esprit. Le prince Domeki, lui, trouvait cela surtout touchant.

— Jeune gardien d'oies, pourquoi donc parles-tu seul ? osa-t-il demander.  
— Prince, c'est qu'on m'a appris à confier mes secrets aux esprits car eux seuls peuvent m'aider.  
— Ne puis-je t'aider ?  
— Le prix serait bien trop lourd à payer.

Et le gardien, ce serviteur du nom de Watanuki, posa un tel regard sur lui que le prince s'en sentit bouleversé. Cet homme était victime, de quoi, il ne savait mais cela semblait peser si lourd...


	15. Suivre ses traces

**Persos** : Watanuki, mention de Yûko  
**Disclaimer** : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Clamp.  
**Notes : **Se base sur les derniers tomes.  
**Rating :** G

* * *

Pas à pas Watanuki suit les traces de Yûko - il reprend ses mouvements, sa façon de se mouvoir, son attitude envers les clients. Peut-être s'en rend-t-il compte et cela ne semble pas le déranger. Ou alors le fait-il sciemment, voulant continuer à faire vivre l'ancienne propriétaire de la boutique et ne pas l'oublier.

La pipe qu'il fume, le kimono qu'il porte, le lit dans lequel il dort, tout appartient à Yuko. Il touche chacun de ses objets comme si c'étaient des reliques - et après tout n'est-ce pas le cas ? Ils portent en eux les traces d'une personne disparue.


	16. Petites poupées

**Persos** : Maru, Moro  
**Disclaimer** : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Clamp.  
**Rating :** PG-13

**Prompt : **xxxholic - Maru/Moro (ou inversement) – Objets magiques - "Elles n'ont pas d'âmes mais elle ont un corps" - Round 2 - 14 décembre  
**Warning :** Sexe implicite. Pseudo-pédophilie ? (j'hésite mais étant donné qu'elles ont toutes deux un physique de petite fille...)

* * *

Elles avaient trouvé l'objet dans la remise de la boutique. La maitresse n'avait jamais interdit qu'elles jouent avec; après tout les objets ne devaient pas quitter la boutique, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de le sortir de la remise. Maru et Moro s'était emparé ce nouveau jouet, l'emportant dans la chambre que la maitresse avait spécialement créé pour elles.

Elles observèrent l'objet avec la curiosité avide des enfants. C'était une lanterne magique dont les images avaient été peintes avec élégance. Les moindres détails avaient été reproduits. L'objet était très ancien sans aucun doute, et cet âge avancé lui donnait du charme.

Batifolant avec des mouvements gracieux, Maru et Moro mirent en marche la lanterne, allumant avec précaution la bougie. Les ombres se projetèrent sur les murs, découvrant des images coquines qu'aucun enfant ne devrait voir. Mais n'ayant aucune âme, enfermées dans la boutique, Maru et Moro ne voyaient dans ces images que des choses simples et naturelles. Qu'il y avait-il de mal à ce qu'une femme ôte son kimono devant un homme ? Évidemment elles n'avaient jamais vu leur maitresse faire cela. Peut-être était-ce réservé aux amis proches.

Curieuses, elles copièrent les mouvements des ombres sur les murs. Le contact des mains de l'autre sur leur peau leur procuraient des chatouilles, les faisant rire tout bas. Même si elles ne pouvaient pas connaître le sens de leurs caresses, elles sentaient que cela ne pouvait être que plaisant. Et les réactions de leurs corps au contact de l'autre n'étaient que positives, alors où était le mal ?

Baignées par la lueur de la bougie, elles continuaient à suivre le manège des ombres au point de se confondre avec. En absence d'âme elles ne pouvaient qu'imiter ce qu'elles connaissaient. Elles ne sont après tout que de jolies poupées. Elles ont simplement de la peau à la place de cire, un corps de chair qu'elles peuvent toucher et faire frissonner sous leurs caresse et embrassades.


	17. Miracle de Noël

**Persos** : Watanuki, Dômeki, Kaguya-hime  
**Disclaimer** : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Clamp.  
**Rating :** G

* * *

— Noël est devenu une fête commerciale, c'est bien triste.

Avec sa position nonchalante, cette façon de fumer la pipe, Watanuki fait songer à Yuuko l'ancienne gérante. Dômeki se demande souvent si le garçon en a conscience, s'il reprend les gestes d'Yuuko pour éterniser son souvenir - faire en sorte qu'elle soit toujours en vie, près de lui.

Autour d'eux, le temps semble suspendu. La neige tombe en particules diffuses, presque évanescentes. L'une d'elles se pose sur le doigt tendu de Watanuki - on dirait une plume.

— Alors que c'est un jour où la magie se rassemble, la frontière entre humains et yokais devient fine...  
— Tu en as invité ?

Watanuki eut un haussement d'épaules qui fit glisser le kimono qu'il portait avec nonchalance. Il avait ce sourire mystérieux, indéchiffrable que Dômeki n'arrivait nullement à définir.

- Elle est bien trop loin. Mais j'aimerais l'honorer aujourd'hui. Alors que les amoureux se rejoignent elle, elle a jamais perdu le sien.

Dômeki sent Watanuki utiliser ses pouvoirs. Devant eux le jardin blanc devient un immense miroir, limpide, translucide. A sa surface se mire la Lune, immense aussi blanche que la neige. Dômeki croit voir la silhouette d'une femme se découper en ombre chinoise sur sa surface. Il se doute qu'il n'a pas rêvé.

— Kaguya-hime est seule là-haut (de sa pipe, Watanuki désigne le reflet de la lune). Pour une nuit, elle pourra se joindre aux humains, recevoir un peu de cet amour qui baignent les coeurs.

Des traces de pas légers s'impriment dans la neige, partant hors de l'enceinte de la boutique. Les flocons se posent sur un être invisible dessinant la silhouette éthérée d'une femme.

— Tu te lances dans les miracles de Noël maintenant ? demanda Dômeki.  
— Entre autre.


	18. Le couple parfait

**Persos** : Himawari, Dômeki, Watanuki  
**Disclaimer** : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Clamp.  
**Rating :** G

* * *

Même au temps du lycée, Dômeki et Himawari incarnaient la perfection. Himawari avait toujours le sourire, savait consoler et aider - elle avait tout de la femme aimante et sachant soutenir son prochain. Si elle n'avait pas été si peu douée en cuisine, elle aurait pu incarner l'icône de la femme au foyer. Dômeki avait le charme du garçon froid et distant - il savait manier aussi bien l'arc que déclamer un exposé devant une classe. Il avait la prestance de l'homme d'affaires, la grandeur du mari protecteur.

Tout le lycée était certain que tous deux allaient finir ensemble. Plusieurs furent donc proprement surpris d'apprendre qu'Himawari s'était mariée de son côté, et que Dômeki était désespérément célibataire.

Personne n'avait compris que sans Watanuki la perfection du couple ne tenait pas. Watanuki compensait le mutisme de Dômeki par sa verve, il rattrapait l'inexpérience culinaire d'Himawari par sa propre dextérité. Il était le ciment du duo, le troisième élément dressant un pont pour relier les deux êtres.

Ce n'était pas un couple parfait, mais un trio se complétant.


	19. Renaissance

**Personnages/Couples :** Watanuki, Himawari, Domeki  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP  
**Prompt :** Nécromancie, déformation corporelle - rédigé pour **azalee_calypso**  
**Notes :** ambiance un peu glauque, se passe vers la fin de la série.

* * *

Hors des limites de la boutique, les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles.

Le cycle s'était répété cinq fois depuis la mort d'Himawari. Cinq années que le téléphone ne sonnait plus dans la boutique - les clients préféraient s'enquérir de vive voix. Quant à Dômeki, il passait le voir parfois, ne cessant de répéter "Tu devrais au moins aller sur sa tombe".

Watanuki repoussait toujours l'échéance. Il ne pouvait quitter la boutique - lui et Dômeki le savaient bien. Il pourrait demander à Dômeki de servir de guide, de lui montrer les lieux à travers ses yeux. Mais ce serait bien trop dur et il ne pourrait plus alors se retenir de commettre l'irréparable.

Dans les tréfonds de la boutique existaient d'obscurs objets, des formules noires comme la nuit. Watanuki les manipulait avec soin quand lui prenaient l'envie de nettoyer - veillant à ce que les sceaux apposés demeurent intacts. Il y avait songé - plus d'une fois - d'en briser un, de prononcer les mots fatidiques.

Alors Himawari se serait levée hors de sa tombe, elle serait venue jusqu'aux limites de la boutique - car quelque chose d'aussi malsain qu'un mort ressuscité ne peut traverser le kekkai. Ils auraient pu échanger quelques mots, mais cela n'aurait pas effacé la frontière entre la mort et la vie. Ni la décomposition du corps d'Himawari, son absence de vitalité. Les mots n'auraient pas rendu son brillant à sa chevelure, la joie dans ses yeux, le sourire sur ses lèvres.

Himawari n'était pas comme les arbres - elle ne pouvait pas mourir et renaître, éclatante de vie. Watanuki s'y était résolu.


	20. La prendre toute entière

**Personnages :** Doumeki/Himawari  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Prompt :** back-worship, scar-worship, hair-worship (autrement dit : fétichisation du dos, des cicatrices et des cheveux)

* * *

Leur vie ne tournait pas qu'autour de la boutique, ni du lycée.

Ils avaient grandi, mais leurs chemins ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Ils avaient vécu bien trop de choses ensemble pour pouvoir s'éloigner.

Ils avaient grandi et étaient devenus des adultes. De nouveaux désir étaient nés qu'Himawari voulait réprimer.

— Et si jamais je te portais malheur ?  
— Tu sais bien que je peux exorciser le mal en toi.

Le baiser sur ses lèvres l'avait fait taire, détruisant les arguments qu'elle avait tenté d'ériger. Elle sentit ses cheveux, ses lourdes boucles, couler sur son dos quand Doumeki lui ôta ses épingles. Ce fut le tour des vêtements. Himawari pouvait le voir, comme s'il était sous ses yeux, son dos qui se dévoilait.

Dos blanc sur lequel la chevelure s'étalait comme un épais trait d'encre sur du papier. Un dos qui aurait pu être magnifique sans les cicatrices qui le couturaient. Des cicatrices qui...

— Ne pense pas à lui, lui souffla la voix de Doumeki dans son oreille.

Elle n'aurait pas pu penser à lui. A cause des mains brûlantes de Doumeki sur son dos, les doigts qui caressaient ses cicatrices. Comme si elles étaient belles, et non repoussantes.

— Tu es magnifique...

Quand Doumeki lui embrassa le dos, Himawari se cambra de plaisir. Ce simple geste c'était l'acceptation de ce qu'elle était, de son passé, de son présent, de ses blessures.


End file.
